Hybrid Number Zero
by PhantomStranger21
Summary: Zero was just trying to find some meaning in his life returning to his city changed by war he tries to put it back together bit by bit until he takes a job driving around a wealthy man by the name of Klaus Mikaelson.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

My name is Malachi Alexander Grace but I go by Zero I was born March 24,1987 in Chicago and this is my diary. Well where to begin with my story. I guess high school would be a good place to start my story. I spent most of my years in high school quiet and to myself never really keeping any close company with me except for my friend Nina. I think we found comfort in being outcast but at her best attempts she did try to get me to participate in the things like a normal kid would. Four years past and graduation eventually came despite being from a crap school in a crap part of Chicago we both managed to graduate and Nina was headed to college in New Mexico but I chose another path for myself. With my mom remarrying and relocating to another state with my younger siblings I had the choice of working with my stepfather at some mindless 9 to 5 job or staying here in Chicago and trying to make it on my own but with what money. So a few weeks ago I took visit to the local Air Force recruiter and signed up to leave for training a few weeks after graduation. I could tell Nina wasn't happy with my decision but I promised my friend Id take care of myself while I was gone. But we sat there at graduation taking pictures with our families glad that we both managed to graduate not in jail or pregnant or both. But the weeks passed and it was time for me to leave. I asked Nina to drop me off at the bus station the day of. I couldn't stand to see my mothers face full of tears as I left or my dads look of disapproval. My old man wanted me to become a doctor or lawyer but I knew that wasn't for me. Well maybe it wasn't. Anyways the day came where I arrived at basic training and it was the hardest weeks in my life but I came out with purpose and pride ready to serve my country. I remember looking at myself in my uniform in the mirror staring back at myself my reflection show a mixed Black and Mexican kid light brown eyes smiling with pride. Never did anything with my life before felt nice to be somewhat of a success even if it was just in my own eyes.I decided to join the Air Force pararescue, It felt like a halfway between what I wanted and my fathers want for me to have become a doctor. The most important thing was my chance to help those in need I really wasn't in a rush to fire a gun as good as I after my combat training. Months of training and studying and finally I manage to graduate. Proud that I had obtained skills that could benefit people who needed it. Weeks later I found myself deployed for the time never had I seen so much sand in all my life apart from my few trips to the lake in Chicago. The hot air surrounded me but I had little time to adjust I was thrown in to the medical ward to better my skills. The little down time I spent in the gym more so in the ring fighting. I was never that great but I could always take a hit. Until she showed up later that day . I kept hearing that I was good but apparently there was a better fighter out there somehow we kept managing to miss each other but I manage to see her taking down an opponent one day and found my chance to challenge. She was in the ring holding an unlucky soul pinned to the mat. She wasn't far under me standing at 5'7 Native American woman with short cut hair. As she stood you can feel the air change as pretty as this woman was she was fierce. Eager at my chance to challenge I stepped into the ring to fight uniform top and boots off gloves ready to go. "Heard a lot about you wanted to see if the stories were true" I spoke. She smiled at me "let see what you got". After a few light hits and misses I became serious. I went at her full force she dodged and right in to my ribs I manage to stay up until she left hook me into the mat the last thing I remembered before blacking out. When I awoke I was next to the ring and my opponent long gone apparently it was a miracle I lasted as long as I did. I felt my sore head feeling the fresh stiches left by my opponent as I was informed by a few others but strangely I felt no pain. Morning came and I was to report to the captain I was assigned. To my surprise I walked in to see my opponent from my most painful lost the previous day. I saluted her seeing the captains bars on her collar. She saluted back then waved for me to sit at the chair in front of her while she reviewed the papers on her desk. She spoke "Grace is it, your grades are rather good says you seem have skill at keeping calm". "Yes mam" I replied. "My name is Captain Lunes you will be under my supervision until other wise instructed" she said. With that I gained a mentor. Our story is for another time but in short I gained a lot working under Captain Shado Lunes. She was never easy on me that's for damn sure but countless missions and fire fights the captain always stood strong. I was proud to follow her and I progressed more and more becoming a sergeant, a hell of a medic and almost as skilled with a knife as she was. I was coming up on the last of my six year service. We just finished sparring when the captain and I were approached with a mission. Neither of us hesitated and we both were dressed and ready to go. As we boarded the chopper and it took off we were briefed on the mission. A convoy had been ambushed and they needed evacuation and medical help asap. As we flew over the miles of sand I tried to keep my calm the best I could. Captain grabbed my shoulder to reassure me that we would make it. We approached the fiery scene of a few flipped over vehicles. From hidden wreckage a soldier waved his hands at his screaming but over the sound of the chopper we couldn't hear his voice. The captain looked down with focus like she was listening. She turned and screamed "It's a trap". As she screamed from the distance came the sound of a rocket and it collided perfectly with the chopper. Some how the captain and I were propelled out of the chopper and fell down to the sand. We weren't far from the ground so the hit didn't do much damage but it still hurt. As tried to gain my balance and grab my gun I looked around the chopper was in blazes and the only the captain and I manage to survive. The soldier who tried to warn us layed dead on the ground bullet to the neck. We took shots from behind some debris the best we could but soon we found ourselves short on ammo and soon empty. I look down feeling a sharp pain , in the struggle I managed to take a shot to my left side. The captain looked at me with concern as I could see the blood. The captain grabbed my left arm and began to roll up my sleeve. She gripped my and tight and asked me to trust her I assured her I did with my life. I thought it was the loss of blood but the captains eyes turned bright red even in the bright desert sun I was sure. She opened her mouth wide and exposed some sharp fangs I didn't move as I gave her my word but her teeth pierced my flesh deep almost to the bone. She let go and rolled the sleeve down. I had no time to question her as next thing I knew we were surrounded. She growled loud but before she could turn a few of the enemies opened fire on her. I screamed trying to take some of them down with us but I was weak. I fell to the ground before I took a hit to the head and blacked out. When I awoke I was tied to a chair bright lights in my face, men in mask surrounded me. In front of me I noticed a small camera. One of the men began to speak camera on me. As the man walked infront of me I tripped him and spit on him. Before I knew it I was knocked to the ground taking kicks from my capturers. They pulled me and threw me into a dark cell. I landed on my back looking up through a crack in the ceiling I could see stars in the sky. " I heard a blood filled cough and in the corner I could see the outline of someone in the darkness. That's when the familiar glow of red eyes came from the figure. It was the captain some how she managed to survive the onslaught of gun fire but she was bleeding and barely holding it together. I pulled myself toward the captain, she smiled some how in all that pain. I rambled of with questions of concern but she quieted me. "I want you to listen to me I am not going to make it, what I did to you was a gift and to repay me I need you to kill me no questions asked". I tried to argue my best that we could both make it out she refused to listen. That when she stretched out her hand and claw grew from her finger tips and I asked me to turn around. Confused I turned as I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I turned to see her looking up as the moon light pierced into the room suddenly I felt a rush of strength all my wounds began to heal. I stood tall shocked but I looked down at the captain and I felt compelled to follow what she asked earlier I fought it all I could but my body leaned down and gripped her by her neck she smiled stayed even as my hand became clawed and pierced her heart. I could feel her life her strength the respect that I had for her fill me. She fell to the ground hard and it thundered through my ear. Tears filled my eyes and I looked up at the bright full moon in the sky. I screamed at the top of my lungs my eyes filled with tears it my voice became a loud thundering roar. I could footsteps approaching my cell and the door opened that was the last thing I remember before I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When I awoke I was face down my body felt exhausted my muscles were so sore that I couldn't stand. I managed to pull myself up somehow and used the wall as a crutch to walk through my place of capture. I noticed bloody paw prints leading to the small corner I had awoke in but they disappeared at where I layed. I looked down too see my hands covered in blood. As I pressed on the smell of death filled my nose. I kept walking down a long hall way of cells bodies of men all over the floor they all looked liked they had been clawed at by an animal. Claw marks across their arms, throats ripped out it wasn't pretty. I stumbled in the room where they had tried to record me a camcorder lay in the dead hand of a man whose face was covered. I reached down and took it from his hand. I grabbed a stool that lay on the ground and sat on it to observe the video. I forwarded through about an hour of video before I found a clip of men running down the cell hallway the men yelled and I could see the camera focus on a man from behind the cell growling like a beast. I noticed that it was myself. I could see myself fall into a dark corner screaming but before it got to loud one of the men tried to knock me over the head with his rifle to his surprise I didn't fall to the ground. Instead my clawed hand pulled him closer before I ripped his throat out. The men screamed and began to open fire and in the small room began to fill with dust from the debris. The men stopped firing and the room quieted except for the sounds of their whispers. One of the men stepped into the dust filled cell to see if they manage to finish me off. But a growl came before the sound of the man screaming followed by silence. From the dust glowed two red eyes that sprinted out from the dust cloud out of the cell and began attacking the men guns fired and screams filmed the video. The man filming fell to the ground still recording, fear filled in his voice as he said his last words from the darkness stepped out a large black wolf with red eyes and a mouths full of sharp fangs. It pounced on the man but from the video all that could be heard was a blood filled scream followed by silence. I dropped to my knees as the video cut out. I was that beast that tore these men apart. I sat their wanting to figure out what happened to me but I remembered I had no idea where I was taken to by my capturers. I took a deep breath and took out the SD card of the camera. I found the cell where the captains body lay. Tears filled my as the night before images filled my head. I wanted to take her corpse riddled with the bullets that were meant for me. Her corpse was so badly damaged you could not see the claw marks I was forced to leave on her anymore. I searched the corpses for anything useful and grabbed what clothes weren't shredded or cover in blood. After I changed I wrapped the captains corpse wrapped in and old blanket I found and carried it to the exit from our small prison. From the outside it was a small stone building that was in an abandoned town surrounded by desert. Using some old fuel I found torched the small building wanting to rid all evidence. In my hand held the small sd card with from the camera I swallowed it for safe keeping. All around me was desert for miles I took a deep breath and began walking. Two days went by without a sign of anyone or anything When by some miracle a helicopter flew over me. I signaled it to land and out came men a rescue squad. I was in and out of consciousness but when I finally awoke I was in a hospital bed. A military doctor walked in and informed me that I was found by a search party looking for myself and the captain. They brought me back to base and took care of the captains remains. I tried to get out of bed but was advised not to as the base commander had questions for me. I told him a story of how the captain and I were caught and we broke free but she died in the struggle satisfied with my word he shook my hand and left thanking me. I was ashamed to have lied about it but I didn't want to be locked up inside some cage like an animal. After a few days in bed I healed faster than most would. In a little under a month I was headed back to the states. I noticed over the weeks that I was different. My senses were out of control I could hear and smell everything. My eyes could focus on things far away and I could see in the dark clear as day. I was stronger and faster every move I made had to be with precision. When I got back to base looking for answers on what I was going through. But what I came across was mostly stories. The night of the full moon I felt so easily angered. Out of fear of hurting anyone I drove to a nearby forest preserve that night and blacked out again. But this change was different I could feel myself as a wolf running through the woods as scary as it was I felt the rush of power over me. In wolf form I came upon a small pond where the moon reflected brightly. What happened next brought me to sadness. White wolf appeared in the distance and slowly shifted into a woman but I knew this woman and it was Captain Shado Lunes. She approached me and ran her soft hand over my wolf face , I could hear myself whine. She smiled and spoke. "I know you have a lot of questions but know what I did was to save you, No I am not alive but this is just to help you". "I was a werewolf an alpha to be exact I had always intended to make you my beta but when the time was right, but after we crashed and I took all that damage I thought it was best to give you a fighting chance". "Zero you are now an Alpha werewolf you became that when I forced you to kill me, your life is going to change but you can handle the strength and responsibility that comes with this gift, I left you enough of my memories for you to learn how to control this gift use it wisely and make me proud" She leaned in and kissed my head before disappearing. In the morning I returned home to find a delivery in my mailbox. Inside a letter from Captain Lunes family. I held back tears as I read the letter they thanked me for returning their daughter home and how she talked about me like a younger brother. I closed the letter and went up to my room and began packing. I decided it was best for me to move back to Chicago. After my traumatic event none of my higher ups fought me on leaving and my paperwork was through in a week. I returned to Chicago and found myself a decent apartment and spent the following weeks learning the extent of my gift. Through Shado's memory transfer. I learned that as an alpha werewolf I was strong and would grow stronger with a pack of my own. I healed faster and could take pain from others. I could envoke my will over my own pack and some weaker creatures. But on the full moon I found myself still losing control over my wolf form. As much as a gift as this was I didn't want to force this on anyone else so I never searched for a pack. But above all I didn't want to let that monster inside of out and I needed a solution.


End file.
